


Cherry Wine

by chello_8893



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Music, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chello_8893/pseuds/chello_8893
Summary: Levy, a single mom, struggles as it is taking care of her daughter while balancing two jobs and the guilt of her past. The last thing she needs is a romance with a sexy-as-hell Scottish lead-singer--which is exactly what she gets with Gajeel Redfox. Staying in the bed-and-breakfast that has become her and her daughter's home, Gajeel makes it hard for Levy to just focus on her own worries. Unfortunately, every good thing must come to an end. Some sooner than others.(All lyrics used in this ff are from Hozier. If you haven't heard of him, please go look him up. I am in love.)





	1. A New Band

“Kaia, honey, if you don’t wake up, you’re going to be late for school,” I chuckled, shaking the girl in the bed gently.

The seven-year-old yawned and rubbed her eyes. “Still sleepy,” she complained.

“You can take a nap when you get home this evening. Deal?”

She nodded, getting out of bed as I got an outfit ready for her. She slipped on the black leggings and pink sweater dress before sitting down on the bed to let me brush her hair. The long teal tresses were as unruly as my blue ones.

“Mama?” She asked, turning her head once I finished the braid that fell all the way down her back.

“Yes?”

“Are the new musicians getting here today?”

I nodded, leading her to the kitchen so she could eat breakfast. “They’ll be here this afternoon.”

“Good morning, Kai-bear!” Lucy cooed, pulling her into a tight hug as soon as we reached the kitchen.

“Morning, Aunt Lucy,” Kaia giggled. “Breakfast smells yummy!”

“I made French Toast!” She grinned, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder proudly. As the owner of a small Bed and Breakfast, she had taken up cooking a few years before, and had become incredibly talented.

“Yummy!” Kaia cheered, going to the table where Lucy sat her plate.

“Thanks for cooking breakfast, Lucy,” I told her.

“No problem, Levy. You’re always busy in the mornings getting this little one ready, so it’s the least I can do! Besides, this wouldn’t be a good Bed and Breakfast with no breakfast! Right?”

I chuckled. “Right.”

I helped Lucy dish up the rest of the food, and I took it out to the main dining area where the guests ate.

“Good morning, Levy!” Regulars greeted me as I took orders and brought them food and coffee.

“Mama, there’s Uncle Bixlow and Auntie Lisanna!” Kaia called, running into the dining room to give me a kiss before she ran out the door. I waved at the couple and their daughter, just a year younger than Kaia. They knew I worked at Lucy’s inn every morning, so they had been taking her to school for me since she was in Kindergarten.

“My, Kaia certainly is growing up fast, isn’t she?” One of the regulars, Makarov, chuckled.

“She certainly is,” I sighed. “She’ll be eight in just a few months.”

“It’s hard to believe it’s been that long since you’ve come to Magnolia.”

“I still remember the day I waddled in here, too fat to fit through the doorway,” I laughed. I had only been in Magnolia a month when I gave birth to Kaia. When the bell rang, I excused myself. “There’s my cue,” I chuckled. “I’ll see you later, Makarov.”

“I finished getting the rooms ready for that band last night,” Lucy told me when I entered the kitchen. “All I have to do now is wait for them to get here.”

“Hopefully they aren’t loud like the last group,” I grumbled. It had been some hippie band that played guitar in the lounge until daybreak, keeping poor Kaia up all night.

“You’ll probably be able to guess that when they perform down at the bar tonight,” Lucy chuckled.

Along with working at Lucy’s in in the mornings, I worked a few nights a week at a local bar as a bartender. The bar was a popular place for musicians traveling abroad, and since it was so close, they usually stayed at Lucy’s while in town.

“If you don’t need me, I’m going to run into town for a few things,” I said, taking off my serving apron.

“Go ahead,” she said, waving me off. “I will be just fine here.”

I went to my apartment, located above the bed and breakfast, similar to Lucy’s, and got ready for the day. I spent most of the afternoon grocery shopping, picking up some things for the inn for Lucy, and then rewarded myself by making a trip to the bookstore. I bought Kaia two books she had been eyeing for a while, and bought myself the newest novel in a romance series I had been reading.

“Now to unload everything,” I sighed, parking in my usual spot. _This is going to take at least four trips_ , I sighed to myself, cursing myself for buying so much stuff.

“Need some help?” A thick brogue sounded behind me, causing me to nearly drop the bags I was carrying. I spun around, coming nose-to-chest with a man holding a guitar case. His red eyes stared into mine, and black hair framed his face.

“Um,” I offered, stupidly, as he waited for an answer.

“Rogue, what’re ya doing, just standing there! Take the lass’s bags inside!” A blonde man came up behind the first, his accent just as thick. “Sorry abo’ tha’. I’m Sting, and this here is Rogue. He isn’t much of a talker,” he winked.

“It’s fine, really,” I said as he reached for my bags, “I can get them.”

“We’re finished with our bags, so we might as well help you,” the one named Sting said, taking them anyways and walking towards the inn. Before I could protest more, Rogue grabbed the remaining ones from the trunk of my car and followed Sting inside. I shut and locked the car before going after them.

“Where do they go?” Rogue asked.

“Those stay here, and the rest go upstairs.” I answered.

Nodding, the two took the bags I indicated upstairs, setting them down in front of my apartment.

“You didn’t have to do that,” I told them, though I did appreciate the saved trips up and down my apartment’s stairs. “Thank you both.”

“Aye,” Sting nodded, kissing my hand before going downstairs.

I chuckled, shaking my head.

“Have a good afternoon, miss,” Rogue told me, following Sting.

Once everything was put away in my apartment, I went downstairs to help Lucy with the inn supplies I had bought. “Ok, Lu, I’m all done upstairs. What still needs put away down…here…” It seemed I had been beaten to it. A tall man with pink hair was placing things on shelves as Lucy directed from behind him.

“Levy!” Lucy beamed, “there you are! I was just telling Natsu that you are the one who usually helps me with this stuff.” To me, and barely above a whisper, she added, “but damn I’m enjoying watching those beautiful arms reach up to those cupboards.”

I snorted a laugh, shaking my head at her. “Oh Lu.”

“That was Sting and Rogue who came downstairs earlier, right?”

I nodded. “They helped carry my groceries upstairs.”

“I can already tell I like this group more than any of the others,” she chuckled. “They’ve been here an hour and they’re already helping around the inn.”

“I’m glad you’re so happy with the new guests,” I teased, looking at the pink-haired man.

“Oh, hush,” she grinned. “Shouldn’t you be off to the school?”

“Yeah. See you later.” I rushed to my car, not wanting to be late picking Kaia up. Just outside the doors, I ran into a rather hard chest. “Ow,” I groaned, holding my sore nose.

“Watch where yer goin’.”

I met another set of red eyes when I looked up, but this man wasn’t smiling, nor did he look friendly. His long black hair was pulled back into a low, messy bun to reveal ears filled with piercings, and tattoos lined his muscular arms. His accent gave him away as a member of the same band as Natsu, Sting, and Rogue, but his temperament couldn’t be more different.

“Sorry about that,” I murmured.

“Maybe you can make it up to me later.” He snickered as I walked off, furious.

“The nerve!” I complained to myself as I sat in the parking lot of Kaia’s school. “You can’t just say something like that to a person! Sexually-harassing pervert,” I went on, letting out my anger before getting out to get Kaia.

I met her with a smile. “How was school?”

“Fine,” she murmured, walking passed me and getting in the car.

I frowned, fastening her seatbelt for her. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “I’m just tired.”

Deciding not to push the issue, I drove us home. She went straight upstairs when we got to the inn, remaining silent as she went.

“What’s wrong with Kai-bear?” Lucy asked.

I shrugged. “I think she had a bad day at school, but she won’t tell me.”

“I’ll see if I can get it out of her tonight,” Lucy smiled, rubbing my back.

“Don’t push too much, alright? She’ll talk when she’s ready.”

“Promise, Mama-Lev,” Lucy chuckled. “You go get ready for work. I’ll make sure Kaia does her homework and gets to bed at a reasonable time.”

“Thanks, Lu.”

Kaia was already in her room when I went upstairs, and she was still there by the time I had changed into my work uniform. The black pants I had to hem when I first started working, thanks to my height, and the green shirt with the bar’s logo on the front was needlessly v-necked, showing off the boobs I didn’t really have.

“Kaia, honey,” I said, gently knocking on her door, “I’m leaving now. Can I come in? I have something for you.”

“Yeah,” she answered.

I held the books I had bought her up so she could see them, and smiled when she shrieked in joy. “Do you like them?”

“I love them!” She giggled, taking them. “Thank you, mama!” She hugged me tightly, and I held her close for a long time. “Don’t you need to go?” She asked.

I kissed her cheek. “Yeah, I do. You be good for Lucy, alright? Do your homework before reading.”

“Yes mama,” she smiled, her green eyes sparkling with joy. She looked so much like her father in that instant that it caused my chest to ache painfully.

“I’ll see you in the morning. I love you.”

“Love you too,” she giggled.

I sighed, wishing I could stay with her and just sit in her floor and read books to her all evening. But I couldn’t. There were bills to pay, food to buy, and a good future for Kaia to save for, so I had to work at the bar. Besides, it wasn’t too bad there. The owner was kind, and most of the patrons were respectful and friendly.

“Levy, how are you this evening?” Mirajane, the owner of the bar, asked. She ran the place with her sister and brother. Lisanna worked the floor with Mirajane, and Elfman worked as a bouncer, making sure no one got too rowdy.

“I’m doing well,” I told her, taking my place behind the bar and relieving her to go work tables. “Has it been busy?”

“Not yet,” Mira said, “but it’s Friday night, so I imagine it will be. And that Scottish band has Magnolia buzzing, so I’m sure we’ll fill up thanks to them. I heard they’re all incredibly good-looking.”

“Most of them,” I snorted, remembering the asshole I had run into on my way to pick up Kaia.

“Oh?” Mira asked, smirking.

“Table four has his hand up,” I said, trying to get her to drop it. She giggled, walking off.

“I’ll take a beer,” Makarov said, sitting down on a barstool in front of me. The short old man spent most nights at Mira’s bar, and the mornings at Lucy’s inn.

“Here you go,” I chuckled, getting him his usual.

“I’ll take a whiskey.”

I froze. I knew that voice. I couldn’t forget it, after how furious I had been after hearing it earlier. I turned to the large Scottish man and poured him a shot, without so much as a smile. _Now he’s here! Drinking before a performance!_ I didn’t know why this guy got under my skin so badly, but he did.

“Thanks,” he murmured before downing the drink.

“Hey Levy!” Natsu grinned, sitting down next to Gajeel. “I didn’t know you worked here.”

“A few night a week,” I nodded, chuckling. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your performance?”

“We still have twenty minutes,” Natsu said, ordering a whiskey as well and downing it. “Just enough time for a drink.” He looked over at his bandmate, saying something about a technical fix he had done, and the man nodded.

“About time. That cord was ruined,” he said.

“Oh, right!’ Natsu said, turning back to me. “Levy, this is Gajeel. He’s a gruff asshole, but he has a good heart.”

“Shut it, ya jackass,” Gajeel grumbled, snorting.

“That’s our cue!” Natsu said, heading off towards the back room for musicians as the lights flickered three times.

Gajeel followed him, laying money for his and Natsu’s drinks on the bar. “You’re no’ stingy with those shots, at least,” he chuckled. “Most pour just enough to wet your mouth with.”

“Thanks,” I nodded, not really sure if it was a compliment or not.

With a smirk, he went after Natsu, leaving me perplexed. One minute he was stoic, and the next he was—kind of—flirting. _What an interesting man_ , I caught myself thinking. I instantly scolded myself. No, I didn’t have time for something like that. It would only make things complicated.

However, when the lights dimmed and the music began, all thoughts of _not_ being interested vanished.


	2. Stoorworm

The lights dimmed as the band stepped onto the stage. Natsu sat at the drums, Rogue held a bass, and Sting and Gajeel both held guitars. Without so much as a greeting to the audience, they began playing. The guitars went first, then came the other instruments. To my surprise, Gajeel approached the microphone.

I watched, enthralled by the sight of him. The dim lighting only seemed to draw focus to his sharp features—the hard jaw line, the crimson eyes, the muscles in his arms which flexed with every strum he made of the guitar…

My attention was pulled back to his face when he started singing. I knew I shouldn’t, but I couldn’t stop myself from staring. With each word, something reverberated deep within me, setting all of my nerves ablaze with heat.

“ _You know better babe, you know better babe,_

_Than to look at it, look at it like that._

_You know better babe, you know better babe,_

_Than to talk to it, talk to it like that._

 

_Don't give it a hand, offer it a soul_

_Honey, make this easy._

_Leave it to the land, this is what it knows_

_Honey, that's how it sleeps._

 

_Don't let it in with no intention to keep it_

_Jesus Christ, don't be kind to it._

_Honey don't feed it, it will come back.”_

He paused as the music continued, and his eyes slid across the room—meeting mine in a searing gaze. He smirked then, continuing the song but never turning his eyes away from mine.

_“You know better babe, you know better babe,_

_Than to smile at me, smile at me like that_

_You know better babe, you know better babe,_

_Than to hold me just, hold me just like that._

_I know who I am when I'm alone_

_Something else when I see you_

_You don't understand, you should never know_

_How easy you are to need_

_Don't let me in with no intention to keep me_

_Jesus Christ, don't be kind to me._

_Honey don't feed me I will come back.”_

“Good, aren’t they?” I turned to Mirajane with a start, nearly dropping the cup I had been attempting to clean since the band went on stage. I glanced back to the stage and saw Gajeel smirking as he watched me silently, the music thrumming throughout the bar still.

“Y-Yeah,” I said, forcing myself to look away, to not get caught back in that gaze of his again. _What the hell is wrong with me all of a sudden?!_ I was twenty-three years old, not some giddy teenager.

_“Can't be unlearned_

_I've known the warmth of your doorways_

_Through the cold, I'll find my way back to you_

_Oh please, give me mercy no more._

_That's a kindness you can't avoid!_

_I want you baby tonight, as sure as you're born_

_You'll hear me howling outside your door.”_

As if by some force I couldn’t control, I looked back towards him. And once again, he was looking at me. He drug out the last line, his voice low and gravely, causing goosebumps to rise on my arms and a shiver to go down my spine.

_“Don't you hear me howling babe?_

_Don't you hear me howling babe?_

_Don't you hear me howling babe?_

_Don't you hear me howling_

_Don't you hear me howling_

_Don't you hear me howling babe?”_

The bar erupted into applause when the song finished, and the lights on the stage brightened. Although Gajeel was the lead singer, it was Sting who went to the front of the stage and spoke on behalf of the band.

“We’d like to thank you all for the warm welcome to the States,” he smiled. “I’m Sting, on the bass is Rogue, and Natsu’s on the drums. As for our lead, tha’s Gajeel.” Each member said a greeting to everyone in the bar as Sting introduced them. “We’re Stoorworm, an’ this was a preview of our upcoming show. We hope ta see you all there!” A roar of applause followed them as they all left the stage, and the bar’s regular music came on through the speakers.

I went back to taking orders, now that I could actually focus on work. I still couldn’t believe my reaction as Gajeel had sung. _It was just a nice voice; there wasn’t anything special about it at all!_ I told myself that, but I didn’t believe it.

“How’d we do?” Natsu sat down in front of me, his usual grin stretching across his face.

“You were amazing,” I told him, returning the grin with one of my own. “You all sounded great.”

“He doesna’ look like it, but Gajeel’s actually a pretty good singer,” Sting smirked, sitting next to Natsu.

“Watch it, blondie,” Gajeel growled, sitting on the other side of Natsu, and Rogue took a seat next to Sting.

“He’s always so hostile, too,” Sting whispered, still smirking, “it’s no wonder women stay away from him until they hear that sex god voice o’ his.”

Gajeel cursed under his breath before ordering a whiskey. “If you weren’t my brother-in-law, I’d knock you flat on yer ass,” he grumbled.

“Brother-in-law?” I asked, shocked, looking between the two of them. I couldn’t imagine any sibling of Gajeel’s not being, well, exactly like him. And Sting marrying someone like Gajeel…I didn’t see that ending very well.

“Aye,” Gajeel said, downing his glass of whiskey. “The bastard somehow convinced my brother it was a good idea.”

“You make it sound like Sting conned me into marrying him,” Rogue snorted.

“You two are bothers?” _That_ I couldn’t really believe. Sure, they looked alike, but from what I had seen so far, they acted nothing alike.

“Don’ look so surprised,” Rogue chuckled.

“You just don’t seem very similar,” I offered.

“Siblings do’na have to act similar,” Gajeel scoffed.

“I suppose not,” I frowned, wondering why he was so angry all the time. _The complete opposite of how he was on stage._ I shivered slightly just remembering it, and I forced myself to walk to the other end of the bar to get away from him.

The band stayed for several more hours, talking to other bar-goers and drinking. At one point, Sting convinced Natsu to karaoke with him, and the two drunkenly sang a terrible _Dream On_ duet. I spent the rest of my shift avoiding Gajeel, not liking the way I felt around him, nor the fact that I could feel his eyes on me as I worked. At midnight, I practically ran out the door, telling Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman goodbye.

“Want some company?” Gajeel asked, following me outside.

“No thanks,” I said, picking up my pace slightly.

He kept up with ease, as if he hadn’t even noticed me walking faster. “I’m headed back, so I might as well walk with ya,” he shrugged. “I’ve listened to enough o’ Sting’s singin’ for one night.”

I laughed at that. “He’s much better at playing the guitar, I’ll admit that.”

“Aye,” he chuckled. It was quiet a while until I noticed him glance over at me. “So you work for Lucy an’ Mirajane?”

“Yeah,” I nodded. “I’ve worked for Lucy for almost eight years, and Mirajane only about two. Can’t bartend here in the States until you’re twenty-one,” I smiled.

“So you’re twenty-three, then?” He asked, picking up immediately on what I’d meant.

Again, I nodded.

“Ya certainly don’ look that old,” he snorted, teasing me. “I thought you were maybe nineteen.”

“And how old are you, then?” I asked.

“Twenty-five,” he answered.

“You’re an old man,” I snickered.

We reached the inn then, and his reply was cut off by a shriek of “MAMA!” when I opened the door. Tiny arms wrapped tightly around my waist as Kaia practically tackled me.

“Kaia?” I asked, placing my arms on her shoulders and pushing her back just enough to look at me. “What are you still doing awake? Your bed time was three hours ago.”

“Sorry, Lev,” Lucy sighed, tiredly, from her spot at the kitchen table. “She said she had a nightmare so she couldn’t sleep. She insisted on waiting up for you.”

“You could have called,” I said, stroking Kaia’s hair, “I would have come home sooner.”

“I told her not to,” Kaia told me, her voice muffled because of her face buried in my stomach as she held onto me. “I didn’t want to bother you.”

“You would never bother me, honey,” I told her, crouching down so we were eye level. “I’m your mom; it’s my job to come when you’re scared or in trouble. Right?”

She nodded, her green eyes bloodshot from being tired. “I wanted to wait for you.”

“Well I’m here now,” I smiled, kissing her forehead. “Let’s head up to bed.”

She paused before heading towards the stairs, looking at Gajeel. “Who are you?” She asked.

“Gajeel,” he answered. “Who are you?”

“Kaia,” she giggled. “Your accent is funny.”

He crouched down, narrowing his eyes at her before grinning, “I think ya mean _yer_ accent is funny. Mine is perfectly fine.” As she laughed, he straightened and patted her on the head. “Such a wee lass should’na be awake so late. Go on ta bed.”

“I’ll meet you upstairs,” I told her, smiling when she went. I let out a sigh, rubbing my head.

“Sorry, Lev,” Lucy said.

“It’s alright,” I sighed. “I’m sorry she wouldn’t sleep. You know how she gets sometimes.”

“She does this a lot?” Gajeel asked.

I shrugged. “Not this, but she sometimes has a hard time sleeping if I’m not there with her.”

“I’m heading up to bed,” Lucy said. “I’ll see you two tomorrow.”

“Alright. Thanks, Lucy.”

“Anytime,” she chuckled, disappearing up the stairs to her apartment.

“How old is she?” Gajeel asked.

There it was. I internally groaned to myself. It was always that question, and always with _that_ tone. Kaia was fairly old, and I was fairly young. It didn’t add up. So the suspicious tone was always there when people found out how old I was with a daughter the age of Kaia.

“Seven.” _Might as well get it out of the way and save myself the trouble,_ I thought, bitterly. It was a pattern in my life with most people who I hadn’t known since I first moved to Magnolia. The judgement.

“She’s cute.”

I froze, staring up at him. “What?” _That’s all he’s going to say?_

“I said she’s cute,” he repeated. “She looks a lot like you, but smaller.”

“She looks like her father.” The comment slipped out before I could stop it, and the ache came as soon as the words were out. Without giving him a chance to ask, I told him goodnight and rushed upstairs. _Stupid._

It wasn’t any of his business, and I certainly didn’t need to think about it, either. _Not when it’s finally beginning to get easier._

I climbed into bed next to Kaia, and she snuggled close to me, wrapping her arms around me. “Mama?” She asked, quietly.

“Hm?”

“Why do you look so sad sometimes when you look at me?”

“I’m just remembering someone.”

“Papa?”

I stroked her hair. “Yeah.”

“Do you miss him?”

“That’s enough,” I said, quietly, “time for sleep.”

“I love you, mama.”

I smiled. “I know. And I love you, Kaia.”

I hated not talking about her father with her, but I just wasn’t ready yet. _Someday we’ll talk about him, but not right now._


	3. Before the Show

“Good morning, Levy!” Natsu waved as soon as Kaia and I entered the kitchen. It had been two weeks since they had come to the inn, and the band made themselves quite at home here—especially Natsu. When the band wasn’t performing or practicing for their next gig, Natsu could be found wherever Lucy was. In the morning, he was particularly fond of following her around the kitchen and helping her cook. She always feigned annoyance with his insistence on help, but I could tell she really enjoyed his company.

“Morning,” I nodded, putting on my apron. “Shouldn’t you be practicing with the others? You have a performance at Mira’s tonight, don’t you?”

“I could’na get the day started without greeting this lit’le one, could I?” He chuckled, ruffling Kaia’s hair.

“Natsu!” She giggled, swatting at his hand. “Don’t mess up my hair!”

“Mess up your hair? I would’na dream of it!” He grabbed her, rubbing his knuckles playfully against the top of her head.

“No!” She shrieked, laughing as she tried to escape his grasp.

“Alright, you two,” Lucy scolded, “that’s enough of that in my kitchen. Natsu, either help or get out.”

He released Kaia, giving Lucy a mock salute. “Aye-Aye, madam. What’s up to prepare next?”

“Start mixing the batter for pancakes,” she instructed, rolling her eyes at me when he turned to get the batter ingredients.

“Did he mess up my hair?” Kaia asked, touching the top of her head.

“No,” I smiled, “it looks fine.”

“Good.” She sat at the table to eat while I went to work delivering orders to the dining room.

The next couple of hours passed by quickly. I saw Kaia off to school, and I finished my morning shift with Lucy. I sighed as I hung up my apron in the kitchen, more than ready for lunch.

“Have you eaten yet, Levy?” Sting asked, carrying several large boxes into the kitchen.

“I was just about to,” I replied. “Why?”

“We got pizza! Care for some?”

“I’d love some.” I cleared off a spot on the table for them, and got plates out of the cupboard for everyone. “How is practice going?”

“Rehearsal,” he corrected, chuckling. “Sports stars practice. Musicians rehearse.”

“Same thing,” I teased, taking a slice of pepperoni pizza and putting it on my plate. “And you didn’t answer the question.”

“It’s fine,” he shrugged, shoving half a slice of cheese into his mouth. “Same as always.”

“Are you excited for your gig tonight? It will be your second time playing at Mira’s bar, so I’m sure a lot of guests from the first show will be back tonight to watch.”

“If Gajeel even shows up,” Rogue snorted, coming into the kitchen. “He’s been locked up in his room since yesterday, said he was writing.”

Sting sighed, as if he understood. “We know what tha’ means.”

“What does it mean?” I asked.

“When Gajeel gets in song-writing mode, he tends ta zone out an’ forget abo’ everything else,” Rogue explained.

“And it sucks for whoever gets ta be the one ta interrupt him,” Sting frowned, “because he does’na like being interrupted.”

“I’ll do it for you,” I offered, laughing at the look of thanks Sting and Rogue both gave me.

“You’re an angel, Levy,” Sting said, kissing my hand. “Truly.”

“He can be bribed with chocolate,” Rogue added, not-so-subtly hinting.

I chuckled at the two of them. “Is it better to get it over with now, or later?”

“Now,” they both agreed.

“If tha’s settled,” Sting grinned, grabbing Rogue’s hand and dragging him towards the exit, “I promised someone a stroll through that park Magnolia is so famous for. See ya later, Levy!”

“I—” They were gone before I could finish. I sighed, smiling to myself. Stoorworm certainly was a handful. Well, Sting and Natsu were, at least; Rogue didn’t really say much, and Gajeel kept to his room when he wasn’t with the rest of the band.

Thinking of Gajeel, I figured I might as well go break him out of his “zone” before I had to leave to pick up Kaia from school. Taking Rogue’s advice, I grabbed a slice of chocolate cake from my apartment and made my way to the guest rooms.

“Gajeel,” I called, knocking on his door. When no answer came, I tried opening it, finding it unlocked. Once the door was open, I could hear the sound of a guitar, and hear Gajeel’s voice softly singing.

He was sitting in the middle of the floor, his back turned towards me. A guitar sat in his lap, and a notebook and pen laid on the floor beside him. He paused in his playing a moment to read something on the notebook, mumbling to himself as he scribbled something out and wrote something else.

Before I could interrupt to offer cake, he put down the notebook and began playing. As soon as he did, I couldn’t bring myself to interrupt.

_“All I've ever done is hide_

_From our times when you're near me_

_Honey, when you kill the lights, and kiss my eyes_

_I feel like a person for a moment of my life_

_But you don't know what hell you put me through_

_To have someone kiss the skin that crawls from you_

_To feel your weight in arms I'd never use_

_It's the God that heroin prays to_

_It feels good, girl, it feels good_

_It feels good, girl, it feels good_

_It feels good, girl, it feels good_

_Oh to be alone with you.”_

He stopped playing, picking up the notebook again, and I took the opportunity to speak. I knew if I didn’t, I’d end up standing there listening to him all day. “Gajeel.”

He dropped his notebook, nearly falling over as he spun around to look at me. “How the hell’d you get in here?” He asked, frowning at me as he got to his feet.

To my dismay, I very quickly noticed he wore only a pair of blue sleep pants. They hung low on his hips, exposing a v-line that a girl slide down with little effort. Shaking myself, I held out the slice of cake. _Stop staring, you idiot!_

“I was sent to get you,” I told him, forcing myself to look anywhere but him. “The band is going to rehearse for your gig at Mira’s later, and they wanted you there, but they told me you were in your “zone” or whatever.”

“An’ that?” He asked, pointing to the cake.

“Rogue said you accepted bribes,” I smirked. “And it’s homemade.”

“I don’ accept bribes, but only a fool would decline cake,” he grumbled, taking it.

“So,” I said, glancing behind him at the guitar laying on the floor, “was that a new song you’re working on?”

“Aye,” he nodded, speaking through a mouthful of cake, “’s jus’ the chorus, though.”

“I like it,” I said, blushing when I made the mistake of meeting his eyes. They were so harsh, piercing into whoever they looked at, but there was also something else there. A warmth that I couldn’t quite figure out.

“Thanks,” he replied. He cleared his throat, finishing the cake in one bite. “’s good.”

I took the plate back, smiling. “It’s Kaia’s favorite.”

“The lass at school?” He asked.

I nodded. “I should probably go get her now, actually,” I told him, thankful for the escape. “I don’t want to be late picking her up.”

“Mind if I go?”

“What?” I asked, frowning.

“I’ve been in here writing practically since we arrived, so I have na had the chance ta see much o’ the city,” he explained, following me through the inn.

“I’m driving to the elementary school,” I said, “there won’t be much to see.”

He shrugged, as if he didn’t mind. Sighing, I gave in and agreed, telling him to put some clothes on while I took the cake plate up to my apartment. We met in the kitchen downstairs—Gajeel now fully dressed, though still just as distracting—and I led him to my car. He looked so large, crammed into the passenger seat of my tiny Fiesta, that I couldn’t help but laugh.

“What?” He growled.

“Nothing,” I chuckled, heading towards the school. I parked in my usual spot and got out, waiting for Kaia’s class to be dismissed.

“They’re all so tiny,” Gajeel murmured to himself, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“You like kids, don’t you?” I asked, remembering how he was with Kaia. It had been a shock, seeing the scary-looking man teasing my daughter in the common room of the inn, and even more shocking had been the way Kaia had taken to him in only two weeks. She usually didn’t warm up to people very quickly, but the entirety of Stoorworm had been an exception, it seemed.

He shrugged, “they’re fine, I guess.”

“Mama! Gajeel!” Kaia giggled, running to us.

I gave Kaia a hug and kissed the top of her head. “Ready to go?”

She glanced behind her, nodding, and rushed to the car.

“Oi, what’s wrong with ya, lass?” Gajeel asked her, opening the back door so she could climb in.

“Nothing,” she mumbled. “Why did you come with mama today?”

“Bored,” he grinned. “Lucy has Natsu doing chores, and Sting stole my brother for the afternoon, so I had nothing better to do.”

“Says the person who has been in their room all day, writing songs,” I scoffed.

“You play the guitar, right Gajeel?” Kaia asked as I drove us home.

“Aye.”

“Do you think you could teach me?”

“That takes a long time to learn,” he told her. However, after seeing the way her bottom lip jutted out slightly as she looked at him, he sighed. “But I suppose I could teach ya a few chords.”

“Yay!” She cheered, her green eyes bright with excitement. “Mama, did you hear that? I’m going to learn how to play the guitar!”

“Then _you_ can sing _me_ to sleep,” I teased.

She laughed, allowing Gajeel to help her out of her seatbelt. She grabbed his hand and drug him inside. “Come on! Let’s go learn now!”

“I’m sure Gajeel is busy right now—”

“I’m gonna borrow the lass for a bit, then,” Gajeel said, being dragged towards the common room.

“What was that about?” Natsu asked, coming into the kitchen with Lucy.

“Kaia talked Gajeel into teaching her how to play the guitar.”

“Did she do the lip thing?” Lucy asked, mimicking the way Kaia stuck out her bottom lip when she was trying to get her way about something.

“She did,” I chuckled, “poor bastard didn’t stand a chance against her.”

Natsu laughed, patting me on the shoulder. “Kaia certainly is some kid ya got there,” he chuckled. “I bet her dad is a real handful.”

Lucy smacked him on the back of the head before I could say anything, and she gave him a warning frown and a slight shake of her head. She knew that Kaia’s father was a sensitive subject with me, and I appreciated her concern, but I couldn’t fault Natsu for bringing it up.

“He was,” I said, quietly. “But he was sweet, too.”

“Levy,” he began, “I’m sorry. I—”

“It’s alright.” I gave him a small smile. “I shouldn’t always avoid talking about him.”

“Are you two no’ on good terms?” He asked.

I sighed, leaning against the kitchen-island. “We—”

“Mama! Mama, listen!” Kaia ran into the kitchen, struggling to carry a guitar that was bigger than she was.

“Careful, lass,” Gajeel snorted, grabbing the instrument right before she was about to bang it against the table.

“What’s go’ you so excited?” Natsu chuckled, crouching down.

“Gajeel taught me a song!”

“That was quick,” I smiled, looking up at him briefly before looking back down at Kaia.

She sat on the floor, adjusting the guitar in her lap before placing her fingers on the strings. “This one?” She asked, glancing at Gajeel who merely nodded.

Smiling, she strummed down with her other hand, the pick gliding across the strings. “Down, down, up,” she murmured to herself, frowning in concentration. She repeated the strumming pattern about three times, then smiled up at us, her face practically glowing with pride as she beamed at us. “Did you hear it?”

“That was amazing, Kai-bear!” Lucy gushed wrapping her arms around the girl.

“Ya sounded better than Gajeel does,” Natsu agreed, grinning.

She giggled, allowing Gajeel to help her to her feet and hold the guitar for her. She rushed to me, wrapping her arms around my middle. “I want a guitar, Mama!” She said, her green eyes bright with joy.

“I’ll think about it,” I smiled, kissing her cheek.

“Maybe when you’re all grown up, ya can replace Gajeel as our guitarist,” Natsu snickered.

She giggled, shaking her head. “If I do that, Gajeel won’t ever find a wife!”

We all looked down at her, startled. “Why do you say that?” I asked.

“Sting said that Gajeel learned how to play the guitar so he could pick up chicks,” she said, matter-of-factly. “When I asked what that meant, he said it meant finding a wife because Gajeel was lonely.”

I thought Natsu was going to fall over from laughing as Kaia finished speaking. Lucy covered her mouth to hide her laughter, but Natsu was leaning against the wall, doubled over.

“I’m going to kill him,” Gajeel groaned, rubbing a hand over his face as I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

“Alright, kiddo,” I chuckled to Kaia, “it’s time to head upstairs. I need to cook dinner before I leave for work, and I’m sure Natsu and Gajeel want to go get ready for their show tonight.”

“But I wanted to go,” she pouted.

“Maybe next time,” Gajeel said, patting her on the head.

“Ok,” she nodded, smiling. “Good night, Gajeel! Night Natsu!” She waved before running up the stairs to the apartment.

“So,” I smirked, turning back to Gajeel, “how’s that picking up chicks mission been going?”

“I’m gonna bust that asshole over the head with his own guitar the next time I see him,” Gajeel growled.

“Wait until after the show,” Natsu said as we laughed.

“I’ll see you two later at Mira’s,” I said, heading towards my apartment, “I need to get Kaia’s dinner ready before I leave.”

“See ya in a bit!” Natsu waved. Gajeel merely nodded before turning and walking back to his room.

Although I didn’t like to admit it, I was looking forward to getting to see their show that night. I had seen the one-song preview they had done before their first show, but I hadn’t been working the night of their full show. _If it’s anything like the preview was, I have a feeling I won’t be bartending very well._

No, I’d be too busy staring at Gajeel.


	4. After the Show

I wasn’t really sure what to expect when the lights dimmed and Stoorworm stepped out onto the stage. Whatever image of their performance I had created in my mind had been nothing close to _this_.

“Kilts.”

“They wore them for their first show as well,” Mira chuckled, and I realized I had spoken aloud. “They certainly do pull the look off well, though.”

I nodded, looking at the stunning group on stage. All of them sported a different colored kilt, and not a single one of them had a shirt on. Just kilts and boots.

That was it.

That definitely explained the unusual amount of women in the bar as well. The place was typically pretty split in attendance, but tonight the place was practically overflowing with girls. All of which began screaming as soon as Stoorworm had stepped onto the stage and the music began.

Even over the fangirls, I could still clearly hear them from my spot at the back of the bar where I stood behind the counter to serve drinks to those few still interested in drinking with the band playing. The music thrummed within me with every beat of the drums or strum of the guitars. They looked funny, standing up on that tiny stage playing their music and wearing their kilts. But it was oddly…suiting. Almost like it would be strange to see them anywhere else, wearing anything other than those ridiculous kilts with no shirts.

After about three songs, in the middle of the fourth, my phone began ringing. The ominous ringtone I used for only _one_ person told me exactly who it was before I even pulled it out of my pocket. I glanced hesitantly at the screen, hoping it was a fluke and it was actually anyone else calling me. Unfortunately, it wasn’t.

“Mira, sorry, but I have to take this. Mind watching the bar for a few?” I called to her, showing her my ringing cellphone.

The silver-haired bar owner smiled and me, waving for me to go. “Take the call, Levy. I can handle things here just fine for a while.”

“Thanks.” I rushed outside, waiting until the door closed behind me and the music couldn’t be heard before answering the phone.

I took a deep breath, released it slowly, and then lifted the phone to my ear. “Hello?”

 

**_~Gajeel~_ **

As soon as we stepped onto the stage, I knew Levy was both amused and impressed with our chosen performance outfits. I remembered that she hadn’t been to the first show, just the preview, so she didn’t know about the kilts we wore to perform. They had all been a gift from Sting’s mom to the band, and we had been wearing the kilts and boots and no shirts combo ever since—about three years now.

Even while working, I couldn’t help but noticing her watching us. Though I’d never admit it, I liked that she was. It was different, being on stage and performing our songs, than it was just talking to her. I never knew what to say when I was around her for some reason. And I had _never_ had trouble talking to people. Sure, I was a little blunt sometimes, but I could still talk.

Everything about her left me…at a loss.

I had been a bit surprised when I had first learned she had a daughter, one nearly eight years old. And even more surprised when I found out that Levy herself was only twenty-three. I was also curious as hell about Kaia’s father, but I didn’t dare mention it, knowing it wasn’t my place to stick my nose into her business. Especially since I’d just met her a couple of weeks ago.

Still…I watched her as we went through the set list. She was always smiling when talking with someone at the bar or taking orders. And it was a genuine smile, one that lit up her entire face.

That expression turned to a frown suddenly, though, and I watched her take out her phone. Looking almost frightened, she spoke to Mira briefly and practically ran from the bar to take the call.

When we made it through the remaining four songs and she had yet to return, I was getting a bit worried. _What if something happened to Kaia?_ I had grown incredibly fond of the lass in our time at the inn, so I hoped everything was alright.

I followed the others to the room behind the stage once our set was finished, thanking everyone before we went. Once back there, we all rushed into our regular clothes, wanting to return to the bar and get a cool drink.

“Mira, where’d Levy go?” Natsu asked, looking around as he sat at the bar.

“She had to take a call,” she replied. “Although, she should have been back by now,” she frowned, looking worriedly towards the door Levy had gone through.

“Want me ta check on her?” I offered, trying not to sound like I cared one way or another.

“That would actually be great,” she smiled. “I can’t abandon the bar, but I am worried about her.”

“No’ a problem,” I nodded. I made my way outside, ignoring girls who were trying to get my number as I pushed through the crowd. Thankfully, no one followed me outside, and the cool night air was still and quiet.

Except for a small sniffle I heard coming from the side of the building.

I followed the sound, coming upon Levy. She was sitting on the ground, her knees pulled to her chest and her head laying on them, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs.

“Levy?” I asked, quietly. I wasn’t sure if I should be interrupting or not, but I couldn’t just leave her like that.

She let out a small gasp and sat up, looking at me. Her large hazel eyes were bloodshot and glistening with tears, her cheeks already soaked with them. “G-Gajeel!” She said, rushing to her feet and wiping at her face. “What are you doing out here? What about your show?”

“Ended,” I said, shoving my hands in my pockets and looking down at my feet. I knew looking at her would just make her more uncomfortable, so I tried to pretend like I hadn’t seen her crying. Even though I was failing miserably at it.

“Oh. I guess I’ve been out here longer than I thought,” she murmured, shoving her phone back into her pocket and wiping at her face again. “Mira’s probably wondering where I am.”

“She’s the one who sent me out here after ya,” I said. “Everything alright? Nothin’ wrong with the lass, is there?”

She smiled, looking up at me. “No, Kaia’s fine,” she told me. “She’s probably tucked snuggly into bed right about now.”

“Tha’s good,” I nodded. Once again, I wasn’t sure what to say. I wanted to ask what the call had been about, but I didn’t know if I should. Hell, why would she even tell me what it had been about if I _did_ ask?

“I should get back to work,” she said, quietly.

I caught her arm as she walked by me, chancing a look at her face, meeting her eyes. “Are _you_ alright?”

Fresh tears filled her eyes at my question, giving me the answer. Still, she nodded and attempted a smile, offering up a nice lie. “I’m fine, just a little stressed. Thanks, though.” Not wanting to pry, I let her go, watching as she returned to the bar.

“Now what?” I sighed. She would undoubtedly be at the bar where everyone else was, so it would be awkward as hell if I went back immediately. But if I stayed away _too_ long it might be just as awkward.

“Damn it,” I growled, making my way slowly back into the bar. “Why the hell does she get me so worked up? I should’na give a shit if it’s awkward or not.”

“Ordered you a triple shot of whiskey,” Natsu grinned, tapping the full drink glass as I sat down in front of it at the bar. “Though’ ya might want it.”

“Cheers,” I nodded, downing the entire glass.

“Two more rounds,” Natsu called to Levy, winking at her.

She laughed, rolling her eyes. “Don’t get too wasted, you two. I’m not big enough to carry you both back to the inn.”

I snorted. “You’re no’ big enough ta even carry _one_ of us back.”

She let out a small huff in annoyance, but smiled. “I suppose not.”

When she was called to the other end of the bar to take more orders, Natsu turned to me with a shitty grin.

“What?” I growled, downing the second glass before grabbing his and drinking it, too.

“Hey!” He complained.

“Don’ stare at people like an idiot, then,” I frowned.

He smirked, leaning towards me. “Uh-huh.”

“What?” I snapped.

“I saw that.”

“Saw what?”

“That look.”

I sighed. “What look?”

“That look you gave Levy while she was talking. The way you smiled at her, and how your eyes stared at her lips the entire time she was talking.” He grinned that shitty grin again. “An’ the flirting. You never flirt.”

“Shut your damn mouth,” I retorted. “There’s nothing to get excited abo’. I was being friendly, tha’s all.”

“Friendly and looking at her ass,” he snorted under his breath.

I was about to curse at him when Levy approached our side of the bar again. “Refills?”

“Please,” Natsu smiled, holding up his empty glass.

“Aye,” I agreed, sliding mine towards her. She filled them both up, chuckling.

“Levy!” Sting cheered, sitting down on my other side at the bar. He was already well on his way to being intoxicated, and he smiled stupidly at her as he leaned on his elbows against the bar. “What did ya think?”

“The show was great,” she told him.

“Abo’ the outfits,” he said, attempting to drunkenly wiggle his eyebrows at her, only succeeding in earning a laugh out of her.

“They were great too. I was a little surprised at first, but the kilts with no shirts look suits you all,” she teased, winking at him.

“What’s even better is what’s _under_ the kilts,” he smirked.

“Let me guess,” she grinned, leaning across the bar, “absolutely nothing?”

Rogue, who had taken a seat next to Sting, proceeded to spit his drink all over himself at Levy’s comment, laughing harder when Sting complained about the two of them being assholes.

“Alright, Levy dear, your shift is over,” Mira smiled, taking Levy’s place behind the bar. “You’re free to head home if you’d like.”

“I think I will, thanks,” Levy told her.

“Make sure to get some rest,” Mira said, to which Levy nodded.

“I’m gonna head out, too. See ya next week, Mira.” I followed Levy outside, not realizing how much I’d had to drink until the crisp night air hit me in the face and I stumbled a little.

“You okay there, Gajeel?” She chuckled, steadying me.

“S’fine,” I nodded, urging my damn legs to just carry me in a straight line. Thankfully, I was able to manage just about that, and I kept pace with Levy as she walked.

“Sorry about earlier,” she said, almost too quietly for me to hear her. “I didn’t think anyone would be outside looking for me.”

“Do’na worry abo’ it,” I said, wondering if my words sounded as slurred to her as they did to me. “I would like to know what had ya all upset, though.”

“I got an unwanted phone call,” she offered, vaguely.

“From?”

She sighed, putting her hands in her pants pockets. “Let’s just say that Kaia’s father’s side doesn’t really like me all that much. Actually, they hate me—quite openly. When I first had Kaia, as you know, I was barely sixteen, so her grandmother tried to get custody of her, claiming I was too young to be a parent. That I was too irresponsible. After I won the appeal, she has hated my guts since.

“So, from time to time, under the pretenses of checking on Kaia, she calls me to remind me what a terrible mother I am, and that Kaia belongs with her. Honestly, every time I let her visit them on holidays, I’m afraid they aren’t going to give her back to me. I know it’s an irrational fear, but—” She broke off when her voice cracked, and I saw her wipe at a falling tear. “But anyways, that was just a routine call from her to let me know I’m a shitty mother to Kaia.”

“Why no’ just ignore the call?” I suggested.

“I tried that,” she sighed. “She flipped out and called me about thirty-seven times. The worst part is, she knows I work at Mira’s bar late, so she purposefully calls me then, just to see if by some chance she can catch me being irresponsible. It pisses her off even more when she can’t.”

I was a bit startled that she was telling me so much about herself. Sure, it wasn’t anything too private, but I was practically a stranger, and this stuff was personal. Like child custody personal. Even as drunk as I was, I felt happy that she trusted me enough to tell me all of that.

“An’ what abo’ Kaia’s father?” I asked, suddenly very angry at the bastard. If he had let his own mother do that to the mother of _his_ child, I couldn’t imagine what type of man he was. Hell, it didn’t seem to me like the asshole even made an effort to be in Kaia’s life at all. We had been staying at the inn for two weeks, and I hadn’t seen him or heard Kaia talk about him even _once_. In fact, no one at all talked about it. It was like he hadn’t been around at all, or at least not for a very long time.

“He’s not in the picture,” she said, her tone sad, confirming my suspicions. I hated the way her entire face fell at the mention of him, and I couldn’t imagine what he could have done to get that kind of reaction out of her at just the _mention_ of him.

“How so?” I pried. I knew I shouldn’t, but the alcohol hindered any decent filter I would have normally tried to have. “Did the bastard leave the two of ya?” The thought of him leaving Levy and Kaia made me want to find him and beat the hell out of him. Kaia was such a great kid, and I couldn’t imagine anyone _choosing_ not to be in her life just because they didn’t want to help raise her.

Levy shook her head, smiling up at me sadly. “Kaia’s father…” She paused, letting out a long breath. “Freed died a month after Kaia was born.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Before you comment "but Freed is gggaaayyyyyy" : Don't.


	5. Such an Idiot

**_~Gajeel~_ **

“Damn,” I sighed, lounging across the sofa in Rogue and Sting’s room. Sting had gone out to buy something, and Rogue was attempting to clean their instruments for our show that night at another local bar. It had been three days since Levy told me about Kaia’s father, and I had been avoiding her like the plague since then.

“Ya canno’ hide out here forever, Gajeel,” Rogue said, laying down his bass and looking at me. “I don’ even know why you’re ignoring her.”

“I’m no’ ignoring her,” I grumbled. “I’m jus’ thinking.”

“About?”

“Some things she told me.” Although he was my brother, and it would be helpful to talk about my damned problem to _someone_ , I wasn’t about to go yapping Levy’s personal life to other people.

Rogue sighed. “Why do ya need ta think abo’ them?”

_Because they’re about Kaia’s father dying when she was just a baby, and his mother harassing Levy, and I have no idea what the hell to do about it._ “Because.”

“Ya do na have ta tell me what they are,” he said, “but ya should talk ta Levy at least. She probably thinks whatever she said scared ya away from her.”

“What if it did?” I murmured, rolling over to face the back of the sofa. _I was prepared to deal with some asshole who had abandoned them. I was even prepared for an asshole who only talked to her and the lass when he wanted something. I_ wasn’t _prepared for him being dead._ I sighed again. _How am I supposed to compete with a dead guy? By the way she talked, she’d still be with him if he were alive._

“Talk ta her.”

I stood up and made my way to the door. “Fine.” There was still an hour before Levy had to leave to pick up Kaia, so she should be home. I walked up the stairs to her apartment, attempting to talk myself out of knocking the entire way, then finally forced myself to just do it and stop being a coward.

“Gajeel?” I didn’t blame her for looking surprised when she opened the door. After all, I had been avoiding her for three days.

“Can I come in?”

She nodded, moving aside and leading me to her kitchen. “Want a glass of lemonade? I just made some fresh.”

“No, thanks.”

She poured herself a glass, then sat down at her table, motioning for me to do the same. “What’s up? I don’t suppose this is just a friendly visit?”

“I came ta apologize,” I said, figuring I’d better just get it over with.

“For what?”

“For ignoring ya the last few days. I didna want ya ta think that stuff abo’ Kaia’s father scared me off.”

“Oh,” she said, a bit startled. “Thanks then, I guess.”

“How did he die?” I asked, without really thinking it through. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, and I saw the look on her face, I wanted to take them back. “Sorry,” I snapped, hurriedly. “I don’ know why I asked that. Just forget—”

“He was killed,” she said, quietly. She stared down into her glass, swirling the lemonade around. “We—we ran out of diapers one night, so I asked him to watch Kaia while I went out to get them. He didn’t want me going alone, so he told me to stay and he’d go. On his way back, he heard someone being mugged, so he stepped in to stop it. When—when he did, the man stabbed him and ran. The man he saved called an ambulance, but there was a lot of internal bleeding and—”

“Tha’s enough,” I said, gently placing my hand over hers on the table. It was shaking, along with the rest of her body, and fresh tears made their way down her cheeks. When I touched her, she seemed to come out of a daze, and she quickly pulled away and wiped at her face. That wall of hers coming down hard once more.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, getting to her feet, “I have a lot to do before I pick up Kaia, so you should leave.”

I nodded, going. I knew when someone wanted to be alone, and she did. Once Levy’s apartment door shut firmly behind me, I walked down to the inn’s kitchen and sat down at the table, sighing.

“I’m such an idiot,” I grumbled to myself.

“Did you just come from Levy’s?” Lucy asked, wiping her hands off on a rag. I hadn’t even noticed her standing at the sink, but it looked like she had been doing dishes.

“Yeah,” I nodded.

“I take it things didn’t go well?”

“That obvious?” I gave a half-hearted laugh, running a hand through my hair.

She smiled sympathetically. “She told me that she told you about Freed.”

“An’ she just told me how he died,” I sighed again. “Then kicked me out.”

“She’s never really been able to talk about it,” Lucy told me, “so just give her some time. She has a lot of guilt over what happened, and still blames herself for it. She usually keeps it to herself, though, and rarely tells anyone about what happened—not even her good friends. The fact that she told you at all says a lot; she must really trust you. Hell, she hasn’t even told _Kaia_ about Freed yet.”

“What?” I was shocked. To not talk about it to other people was one thing, but to not tell Kaia about her father…

“Don’t blame her,” Lucy smiled. “Kaia is Levy’s only family, and everything she has left of Freed, so she just wants to protect her.”

“Don’ ya think she deserves ta know, though?”

“Of course I do,” Lucy said, “but that is Levy’s decision.”

I nodded. “What abo’ Freed’s mother? Hasn’t she told Kaia about him?”

She shook her head. “Kaia knows that Freed isn’t around anymore, but that’s it. That’s the only thing Levy has truly put her foot down with when it comes to that woman. She promised her that if she ever mentioned _anything_ to Kaia about it, she would never see her again. Period. And so far, she hasn’t, at least not that we can tell.”

“Why does she hate Levy so much?”

“She blames her for what happened to Freed, and for taking him away from her in the first place. As you know, the two of them were pretty young when Levy got pregnant. After they found out, they ran away together, ending up here in Magnolia.”

“Tha’s no’ Levy’s fault,” I frowned. How could she blame something like that on Levy? It was a terrible accident, and no one was at fault but the man who stabbed him.

“Obviously, but that evil woman just likes something to hold over Levy’s head that she knows really hurts her. And Freed’s death hurts Levy gravely. It’s been almost eight years, and I don’t think I’ve seen Levy as happy as she was with him since he died. Sure, she has Kaia, and she loves her more than anything else in the world, but there’s just this missing _thing_ there, too.” She sighed. “Well, anyways, I need to get back to work. Give Levy some time and she’ll get back to normal. I can’t guarantee she’ll ever really open up any more about Freed, but I can say she’ll at least come around and talk to you again soon. Probably as soon as Kaia gets home and forces you into more guitar lessons,” she chuckled.

I snorted. “The lass certainly does like the guitar, doesn’t she?”

“It’s practically all she talks about,” Lucy giggled.

“There you are!” Sting wrapped his arm around my neck, smirking at me. “Rogue told me you ran off ta Levy’s room, so I was’na sure _when_ we’d see you again. I take your presence as a sign of a failed mission, then?”

“Bug off, ya git,” I growled, shaking him off me. “I was only talking to her. She didna won’t ta talk, so tha’s that.”

“Uh-huh,” he said, not convinced. “Anyways, let’s get going. We need ta practice before the set. See ya, Lucy.”

“I’m making curry for dinner, so don’t stay out too late,” she teased.

“No promises!” He laughed.

“Thanks for the talk,” I told her, glancing towards the stairs. “I’ll talk to ya later.”

“She’ll come around,” Lucy reassured me. I nodded, hoping she was right. Sure, we hadn’t been at the inn very long, but I had come to really like Levy and Kaia—more than I should have.

 

**_~Levy~_ **

“I’m such an idiot,” I groaned to Lucy once I had gotten back from picking up Kaia at school. She had gone upstairs to do her homework, so I had a few moments before I needed to join her.

“The Gajeel thing?” Lucy asked, stirring a large pot of curry.

“It got worse,” I groaned again. “He came to see me this afternoon, and I completely lost it.”

“I know,” she giggled.

“How do you know?” I asked.

“Because a certain singer was sitting where you are now, moaning about the exact same thing not even three hours ago,” she smirked. “I guess you two have more in common than you thought.”

“Oh, harr harr,” I snapped. “I’m serious, Lu. He probably thinks I’m some psycho now! I was sobbing like an idiot, talking about—I’m positive he thinks I’m an idiot.”

“He doesn’t think you’re an idiot,” she sighed, wiping her hands on her apron as she turned to me. “He thinks that you put too much pressure on yourself. He’s the one who’s worried about _you_ thinking _he’s_ an idiot. First he avoided you for three days, then he made you cry by talking about Freed, so now he’s afraid you’ll be too upset to talk to him anymore.”

I sighed, laying my head on the table. “I’m a mess, Lu, aren’t I?”

“A _hot_ mess though,” she teased. “One that Gajeel doesn’t mind at all.”

“You’re making this worse,” I groaned.

She laughed, patting my back. “Just trust yourself. It’ll all get worked out.”

“Says the person who’s already been sucking face with the drummer,” I grumbled. She squeaked, slapping me on the back of the head as I laughed at her scarlet face. “So you have!” I exclaimed, pretending to look appalled. “Lucy Heartfilia! It has been less than a month and you’ve been sucking—”

“Whoa now,” came a chuckle from the doorway, “what’s she been sucking?”

“Natsu!” Lucy gasped—practically screeched—as she wrapped her arms around my face to silence me. “Nothing! What are you doing here? I thought the show went on until later?”

“Electricity at the venue went out, so we had to cut the show short,” he shrugged. Smirking, he looked at us, “I’m glad we got here early, though.”

“What’s goin’ on in here?” Sting asked, coming in after Natsu. “I’m no expert, but I’m pretty sure tha’s the wrong way ta have a chick fight.”

“We aren’t having a chick fight,” Lucy snapped, releasing me as I laughed. “I was making curry, and Levy was—”

“Just about to go upstairs to help Kaia finish her homework,” I butt-in when I saw Gajeel come into the kitchen after his brother. I made a beeline for the stairs, not even glancing at him as I told them all goodbye and darted upstairs.

“Why are you out of breath, mama?” Kaia asked as I slammed the door behind me, leaning against it.

I straightened, smiling. “Mama is getting out of shape,” I chuckled, sitting on the sofa beside her. “How’s the homework coming?”

“Good. I only had math, so I’m almost done.”

“Great! Lucy is making curry for dinner, so I was thinking about making cupcakes for everyone for dessert.”

“Yay!” She cheered. “Chocolate?”

“Chocolate,” I nodded. “Finish up while I get them started.”

“Ok,” she grinned. “Mama?”

“Hm?”

“When I get done, can I ask Gajeel to teach me guitar again?”

“Sure.”

Smiling eagerly, she went back to her homework. I watched her from the kitchen, my chest aching a little. She pushed some of her teal hair behind her ear, her green eyes sharp as she concentrated on her math homework. _She looks more and more like Freed every day, doesn’t she?_

After my conversation with Gajeel that afternoon, I knew I had to tell her soon. She was almost eight. I knew she was curious about him, but I knew she was too considerate of me to ask about it. That probably just made me feel worse. If wasn’t fair of me to keep her in the dark, so I needed to tell her. _I just have to work up the courage to actually do it._

But first, I needed to talk to Gajeel. I wanted to apologize to him and explain everything. I didn’t know why I cared so much about what he thought, but I did. _It’s the kilt,_ I thought to myself, laughing as I mixed the cupcake batter.


	6. Clearing Things Up

When the oven let out a loud _ding_ that the cupcakes were done, I pulled them out to cool so I could icing them before dinner. Kaia had gone downstairs not long after I started mixing them, so I knew she’d be preoccupied with Gajeel’s guitar lessons for a while.

I paced around the apartment for several long minutes, trying to figure out exactly what I wanted to say to Gajeel. Everything I thought up sounded terribly cliché and, well, just terrible. I wasn’t good with this sort of thing, especially since he _knew_ about Freed. I wasn’t really sure how to approach him after crying like that in front of him and then kicking him out of my apartment.

I sighed, putting icing on the cupcakes to distract myself. I knew it wouldn’t be easy, but it was something I had to do. I couldn’t just avoid him until the band moved on to their next tour location.

I paused, frowning at the pain in my chest at the thought of Gajeel—and the rest of the band—leaving Magnolia. It was bound to happen; they were only visiting Magnolia, after all. They would _have_ to leave eventually.

“Time for dinner!” Lucy announced, knocking loudly on my door.

I laughed, letting her in. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. “Did you make cupcakes?”

“I did,” I grinned, “but you can’t have any until after dinner.”

“You’re such a mom,” she teased, grabbing one and shoving half of it into her mouth before I could stop her. “Mmmmmm,” she groaned, her mouth full, “sho goot.”

“I’ll meet you downstairs,” I chuckled, rolling my eyes. “If you take the cupcakes, I’ll go get Gajeel and Kaia.”

“Sure thing,” she nodded, finishing her cupcake before grabbing the tray of them and heading downstairs.

I sighed, shaking my head at her. “I _am_ a mom,” I chuckled to myself, making my way to Gajeel’s room.

The door to his room was already open, so I didn’t knock before going inside. The sound of music had filled the hallway, so I knew the two of them were still practicing. I leaned against the wall, smiling as I watched Kaia playing Gajeel’s large guitar. Her entire face was lit up with happiness, and her green eyes were sparkling as she beamed at Gajeel’s praise of her good playing. He was sitting with his back to me, a keyboard across his lap.

She was playing a few simple notes at his instruction, following his slow clapping that told her when to strum. Once she got the rhythm down, he began playing the keyboard, using a recording of his previous clapping, as well as a soft drum sound to add to her playing. I watched for a few moments before deciding I should interrupt them so we could all eat dinner.

Before I could do that, however, Gajeel began singing.

_“Boys workin’ on empty._

_Is that the kinda way to face the burnin’ heat?_

_I just think about my baby,_

_I’m so full o’ love I could barely eat._

_There’s nothin’ sweeter than my baby,_

_I’d never want once from the cherry tree,_

_‘Cause my baby’s sweet as can be,_

_She give me toothaches just from kissin’ me.”_

Kaia had messed up her strumming halfway through and had stopped playing, but Gajeel continued, causing her to giggle at the last line. My lungs tightened in my chest when he went on, and I found myself staring at Gajeel’s back, unable to bring myself to stop him.

_“When my time comes around,_

_Lay me gently in the cold dark earth._

_No grave, can hold my body down,_

_I’ll crawl home to her.”_

The emotion in his voice, mixed with the hard press of the keyboard piano left me speechless. I knew his voice was beautiful, but this was something else. It was so honest. I could hear it in the way he sang, and I could imagine his closed eyes as he sang every word.

“Mama!” Kaia shouted when she spotted me. She sat the guitar down before getting to her feet and running to me. “Did you see me playing? Gajeel taught me notes to his new song! He said not even Sting knows them yet!”

“That’s pretty impressive,” I chuckled, giving her a kiss on the top of the head. “You’ll have to brag to him about it at dinner—which everyone is in the kitchen waiting on _us_ for right now.”

“Are the cupcakes done?” She asked, excitedly.

“After dinner,” I smiled, sending her off.

I watched as Gajeel finished putting away the instruments, wondering if now would be the right time to say something to him. When he looked at me, I stupidly blurted out, “I liked that song. It was pretty.”

“Thanks,” he grunted, nodding. “It’s new.”

“Kaia told me,” I replied. _Levy, get your shit together, woman! Stop being awkward and just apologize!_

“Gajeel—”

“Levy—”

We began at the same time, and I quickly stammered, “y-you first.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, meeting my eyes. “I didna mean ta pry and upset you.”

“I’m sorry, too,” I sighed, looking down at my feet. “I didn’t mean to drop all of that on you. I barely know you, so it wasn’t really fair of me.”

“I’m glad ya did.”

I gasped, looking back up at him. “What?”

“I’d like ta know ya more, so I’m glad ya told me. And, no matter what that terrible woman says, you’re a great mum to the lass, so you should be proud o’ that.”

I blinked hard against the tears that filled my eyes, telling myself Gajeel would start to think I was crazy if I kept crying in front of him. “Gajeel…”

“Anyways, we should get ta dinner. Lucy will give us both hell if we’re any later.”

“R-Right,” I said, nodding slowly as he walked by me towards the kitchen. That had all taken me off guard. I hadn’t expected him to be so understanding about everything. And I _especially_ hadn’t expected him to say he was _glad_ I had told him about Freed. Although I was still a bit dazed when I joined everyone in the kitchen, it felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

I took my seat between Lucy and Kaia, directly across the table from Gajeel. I avoided making eye contact with him, made harder by the fact that I could sense him looking at me as we all ate.

About halfway through dinner, Natsu put down his fork and looked at Gajeel. “Can we tell them now?”

“Tell us what?” Lucy asked.

“I suppose,” Gajeel nodded, smirking.

“We’re staying for three more months!” Natsu exclaimed.

“Here?” Lucy looked shocked, but I could tell she was thrilled at the idea.

“If you’ve got room for us,” Gajeel said.

“Of course,” she smiled. “You’re booked for another two weeks, and no one else has called to reserve anything passed that, so I’d be happy to keep you all as long as you’re in Magnolia.”

“Great!” Natsu grinned.

“Thank you, Lucy,” Rogue told her.

“Though, we’ll need to reserve one extra room, if tha’s alright,” Sting chuckled.

“For whom?” I asked, wondering why they would need another room. Before anyone could answer, the loud click of heels against the kitchen tile silenced us.

A tall, curvy woman stood in the doorway of the kitchen, a violin case slung over her shoulder. Her ocean-blue hair was pulled up into a lose bun on the top of her head, several pieces falling around her face like waves. When her deep blue eyes fell on Gajeel, her lips pulled into a wide smile, and she sat her case on the floor—practically tackling him out of his chair when she leapt at him.

“Gajeel!” She shrieked, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Juvia missed you so much!”

Gajeel steadied the chair before hugging her back, laughing. “Crazy woman! You abo’ sent us both to the floor!”

“Juvia is sorry,” she smiled, her accent just as thick as the rest of the band’s, though slightly different. “She was just so excited to see you!”

“We haven’t been gone tha’ long,” he sighed, gently pinching her nose.

I stared at the two of them, incredulous, as they bickered playfully. I didn’t even know Gajeel was _capable_ of bickering playfully. His smile came so easy as he looked at the blue-haired beauty now sitting on his lap.

Thankfully, Lucy cleared her throat loudly and got everyone’s attention. “Gajeel?” She prompted, her blonde brows raised.

“Tha’s the extra room,” Sting chuckled.

“Oh!” The woman gasped, quickly jumping to her feet and bowing slightly. “Juvia is very pleased to meet you, miss Lucy. Thank you for taking care o’ Stoorworm! Please allow Juvia to stay here as well.”

“Of course,” Lucy said, getting up to greet the woman. They shook hands, and Lucy offered to help her with her bags and show her to her room, Natsu following along to help them.

“Well, tha’s enough excitement for me,” Sting announced, getting to his feet and carrying his plate to the sink. “I’m ready for a nice swim. Rogue?”

“Sounds good,” Rogue nodded.

“I want to swim!” Kaia said, looking at me. “Can I go with them?”

“Do you mind?” I asked, to which they both shook their heads.

“We’ll wait for you by the pool,” Sting said as she ran upstairs to get changed.

When they were gone, it was only Gajeel and me left still sitting at the table. _Do I ask him about Juvia? What is there to even ask about? She’s a close friend, right? Or maybe his girlfriend?_ Either way, it wasn’t my business.

I glanced up at Gajeel, only to find he had been looking at me already. _I should say something now, right?_

“She’s Irish,” he suddenly said, looking deep in thought. “Her parents an’ mine are close friends, so we grew up visitin’ each other a lot. She plays violin for us sometimes, too. Tha’s why she’s here.”

“Oh.” I wasn’t sure what else to say. I was happy he was explaining everything, but I knew he didn’t have to.

“I should go see if they need any help,” he said, after another awkward silence. I merely nodded, staring down at my plate as he left.

I sighed, laying my head on the back of my chair when he had gone. “What is wrong with you, Levy? Stop being weird. Juvia is just a friend. And if she isn’t, then it doesn’t matter.” I looked down at my sad chest, remembering Juvia’s stunning curves and beautiful smile. _That’s definitely more his type._

I shook myself, frowning. It didn’t matter to me _what_ his type was. I didn’t have time for thoughts like that, anyways. Even if I did like Gajeel—which I definitely did _not_ —I had Kaia to think about. I couldn’t date anyone when I still hadn’t told her the truth about her father. Until I could do that, I couldn’t bring another man into either of our lives.

I sighed again, knowing I was lying to myself. Gajeel was sweet, and he was incredible with Kaia, so how could I _not_ like him—just a little?

I thought about the song he had sung in his room, the lyrics no longer making my heart flutter. Instead, I imagined Gajeel singing that song to Juvia, and my chest ached, the words more like knives than fireworks.

 

**_~Gajeel~_ **

“You seem to be settling in already,” I chuckled, leaning against Juvia’s doorway as she unpacked, humming to herself quietly.

“Juvia is so excited to be here finally!” She gushed, beaming at me.

“I tho’ you were going ta call when the plane landed?”

“It got in early,” she smiled, “an’ I wanted to surprise all of you!”

“Ya definitely did that,” I grinned.

“Was that Levy in there?” Juvia asked, a devilish grin on her lips.

“You stay away from her,” I warned, knowing _exactly_ what she was planning.

“But Gajeel!” She whined, grabbing my arm. “She is so cute! And all you do is talk about her in your messages! Why can I no’ ask her out for you?”

“Because,” I grumbled, “things are complicated with her.”

“How so?” She frowned.

“She has a daughter, for one.”

“So?”

“So, tha’s complicated.”

“I’m no’ givin’ up, Gajeel,” she smirked. “I want you ta be happy.”

“I’ll be happy if ya leave it be,” I told her.

Sighing, she nodded. “Fine. I won’ say anathing to her.” She went back to unpacking, nearly finished. Suddenly, she spun around and gasped, as if she had just realized something. “You need ta go apologize to her!”

“For what?” I asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

“I just hugged you like that, and you went after me to my room to help me unpack—Gajeel! You need ta go an’ explain everything!”

“What are you talkin’ abo’?” I sighed, growing even more confused.

“She probably thinks there’s something between us!” She snapped, shoving me towards the door. “You need ta tell her that isn’t true! She’ll be worrying about it!”

“How the hell do you know?”

“It’s girl thing. Now go!”

Before I could respond, she slammed the door shut behind me. “What the hell got into her all of a sudden?” I grumbled. “I don’ need ta explain anything.” Even though I said that, I still found myself walking up the stairs towards Levy’s apartment.

I knocked on the door, wondering why the hell I was taking Juvia’s advice. Levy had seemed fine after dinner. _Had she?_ Actually, when I thought about it, she had acted a bit strange. _Damn._

“Come in!” Levy called, so I went in, shutting the door behind me.

“Hey, Levy,” I said, wondering if I should go farther inside, or just stand by the door.

“Gajeel, what are you doing here?” Levy asked, coming up the hallway.

Whatever I had been about to say died on my tongue when I got a good look at her. She was wearing a small pink bikini, and her hair was tied back with a white ribbon.

“Gajeel?” She asked again, when I just stood there like a fool.

“Where are you going?” I asked, unable to think of anything else to say.

She looked down at herself before returning her eyes to me, one of her eyebrows raised. “The pool. Kaia went with Sting and Rogue, so I’m going to meet them down there to go swimming for a bit.”

“Oh.” _Damn it, Gajeel, say something else!_

“What did you come up here for?” She asked, walking over to where I stood by the door so she could slip on a pair of flip-flops to wear downstairs.

“Juvia,” I said. “Well, not _for_ Juvia. She just told me to.”

“Why?”

_This isn’t going well._ “I came to clear things up,” I finally managed. “Abo’ me an’ Juvia. We’ve been friends since we were little, but tha’s all. We aren’t together or anything.”

“Oh.” She didn’t even try to hide her surprise. A small blush covered her cheeks when she cleared her throat before speaking. “Thanks, but you didn’t have to clear anything up. That isn’t really any of my business—”

“I didna want you ta get the wrong idea,” I said. _Ah hell. I’m kinda diggin’ myself into a hole now._

“You didn’t?” Her blush darkened, and I felt my ears burn.

“I should get goin’,” I told her, opening the door. “Tell the Lass I’ll see her tomorrow.”

“Y-Yeah.”

I practically slammed the door in my haste to leave. “Damn it, you idiot.” I cursed at myself, knowing I had said _way_ too much back there.

“Gajeel!”

I turned, surprised to see Levy coming up the hallway behind me. “What is it?”

“I—I’m glad,” she said, looking like she wanted to hide. “I’m glad you cleared things up. I’m glad you _wanted_ to clear things up.”

“I hear a silent ‘but’ at the end o’ that,” I said.

She seemed to be thinking something over before finally meeting my eyes, her gaze determined. “I like you, Gajeel.”


	7. It's Complicated

**_~Levy~_ **

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!” I shouted, jumping on Kaia’s bed as I woke her up.

“Mama!” She shrieked, giggling.

“Get up!” I laughed, still jumping on the bed. “I have breakfast ready in the kitchen, so hurry and get dressed.” I hopped off the bed, still laughing as she hurried out of bed and ran to her closet to get clothes.

“Do I have to go to school today?” She asked, looking through her clothes. “Since it’s my birthday, I should—”

“Go to school because no daughter of mine in a school-skipper,” I finished for her, snickering. “Come on, I have a very special breakfast.”

“Birthday breakfast?” She asked, excitedly.

I nodded. “Birthday breakfast!”

“Yay!”

I returned to the kitchen as she got dressed. It only took her a couple of minutes before she was running up the hallway to the kitchen, taking a seat at the table as she eagerly awaited breakfast.

“Birthday breakfast, as requested,” I announced, placing a stack of blueberry pancakes covered with syrup, whipped cream, and sprinkles in front of her. There were eight candles sticking out of them, and she barely gave me time to move my hand before she blew them out and began eating.

“When you get home this evening, I want you to come straight home and finish your homework so that you have the rest of the night free for your party, ok?”

She nodded, grinning from ear to ear. “Is Stoorworm gonna be there? And Juvia?”

“Everyone is going to be there,” I nodded. “Lucy is making a huge cake, too.”

“Chocolate?”

“With fresh strawberries,” I told her. I smiled as I watched her finish her breakfast. I couldn’t believe she was already eight. _Time certainly does move quickly, doesn’t it?_ I could still remember the night I went into labor with her. It was just after midnight, and Freed and I had just gone to bed when I awoke to intense pain in my stomach. As soon as I’d gotten out of bed to get dressed so we could go to the hospital, my water had broken. Seven hours later, Kaia was born. She’d had a full head of hair, and was the happiest baby I had ever seen. She smiled every time someone said her name, and she giggled every time Freed kissed her cheeks.

“Mama?” Kaia’s voice shook me, and I quickly wiped at my teary eyes.

“Time to get going,” I said. “We don’t want to be late. Grab your backpack. I’ll wait for you in the car.”

“Ok,” she nodded, running to her room.

“Morning Levy!” Lucy greeted me as soon as I came downstairs. “Where’s Kai-Bear? I had a surprise for her.”

“She’ll be coming. She had to grab her backpack.”

“Mornin’.”

“Good morning, Gajeel,” Lucy smiled at him as he came into the kitchen.

“Morning,” I said, glancing at him briefly and smiling.

“Where’s the lass?”

“On her way,” I answered. “She’s excited for this evening.”

“I bet,” he chuckled. “I could barely keep her focused during our lesson yesterday, and tha’s unusual.”

“Birthdays are serious business around here,” Lucy grinned.

“Aunt Lucy! Gajeel!” Kaia cheered in greeting as she reached the bottom of the stairs. “Good morning!”

Lucy pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her cheeks. “Happy birthday, Kai-Bear! I have a treat for you.”

“What is it?” She asked, excitedly.

Lucy handed her a paper bag, smiling. “I made you a special birthday lunch! Complete with cookies, chocolate, _and_ a container of milk to go with it.”

“And _I_ packed a sandwich and orange slices in there as well because junk food isn’t lunch,” I snorted.

“Says who?” Lucy teased.

“Alright, kiddo, let’s get going,” I told Kaia, rolling my eyes at Lucy.

“Can Gajeel take me today?” She asked, looking up at the man after she had already hugged him in goodbye.

“I don’t think—”

“It’s no problem,” Gajeel said. “I can take her in our rental car.”

“Are you sure you don’t mind?”

He shook his head, smiling down at Kaia as he ruffled her hair, “if the birthday girl demands it, then I don’ have much choice, do I?”

“Yay!” She exclaimed, hugging me before running out the door to Gajeel’s rental car.

“Thank you,” I told him as he followed her.

He nodded, giving me a small smile in response.

As soon as he was gone, Lucy put her hands on my shoulders and met my gaze intensely. “Ok, what’s the deal? What happened with you two? Ever since you told me you two had ‘a talk’ a few weeks ago, you’ve been acting like an awkward teenager crushing on some pop idol or something.”

“I have no idea what you just said, but I feel like I should be insulted,” I snorted, giggling.

“I’m serious!” She attempted to look convincing, but failed miserably as she smiled at me.

“It’s nothing, Lu. We just had a talk the night Juvia arrived, and that’s it.”

“What did you talk about?”

I sighed. “You’re not letting this go, are you?”

She crossed her arms. “Nope.”

I sighed again, sitting at the table. As much as I was embarrassed about having to talk about it, I knew it would probably help me feel a little better about it. Maybe she could even reassure me I had done the right thing.

 _“I like you, Gajeel.” I couldn’t believe I had actually said it. After that awkward conversation in my apartment, I suspected he felt the same way—though it was hard to believe—so I had decided to take the chance without really thinking it through. If he did, and if I accepted how much I did, then I needed to put everything out there._ For better or worse, I guess.

_He looked dumbfounded as he stared at me, his red eyes wide in shock. Of course he hadn’t expected me to say something like that, especially so suddenly, so I waited several moments for him to process what I’d said._

_After a long time, he shook himself, and a smirk pulled at his lips. “I knew ya couldna resist the kilt.”_

_I burst into laughter. That had been the last thing I had expected him to say in response. He hadn’t outright turned me down, though, so that made some of the tension leave my body._

_“I like you too,” he grinned, instantly silencing my laughter._

_“You do?”_

_He snorted. “O’ course I do. Look at you.”_

_I was suddenly very aware of how little clothing I had on, and I felt the skin from my chest to my forehead turn scarlet_. Oh my god. Now what do I do?

_“You’re one of the smartest people I know, you work harder than anyone, and you’re an incredible mom to the lass,” he said, stepping closer. “Anyone would have ta be stupid not ta like ya.”_

Kaia _. I sighed, stepping away from him._ What the hell is wrong with you, Levy? You can’t be getting caught up in feelings like this; you have Kaia to think about. _“And anyone would be stupid not to like you, too. But I can’t let my feelings be anything more than that, and I can’t let us be anything more than we are right now. At least for the time being.”_

_“Why?”_

_“I have Kaia,” I said. “No matter how much I like you, Kaia will always come first. And that’s why I can’t get involved with anyone—especially someone who won’t be here much longer. Sure, you’ll be here a couple of months, and that’s great, but I can’t get attached to someone who is only going to be leaving soon. And I don’t want to do that to Kaia, either. She’s already going to be crushed when all of you move on, so I can’t add a relationship on top of that to complicate everything even more.”_

_“Then why tell me you like me?”_

_I sighed again, “because I want my feelings to be clear. I want you to know that I do like you—more than I should—but that’s why I’m being cautious. After you talked to me about Juvia, I suspected you felt the same, so I wanted everything on the table. I wanted you to know how I feel, and why I can’t be more than just friends.”_

_“And tha’s fine,” he said, simply._

_“It is?” I asked, surprised._

_He smirked. “I don’ remember sayin’ I wanted ta date ya, Levy. I just wanted to tell ya how I felt, too. So we’re in the same boat. I know that we’ll all be leavin’ here in a few months, so there’s no point in starting somethin’ serious. Knowin’ you like me is eno’.”_

_I let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Gajeel.”_

_“Aye,” he chuckled. “I’d better let you get to the pool. The lass’ll be wonderin’ where ya went.”_

_“Yeah,” I nodded. “See you around.”_

_“See ya.”_

After re-counting everything to Lucy, I waited in silence as she thought about everything. She looked slightly shocked, but that slowly faded to a frown before she finally spoke.

“And that was _over a month_ ago?” She asked.

I nodded.

“And you two haven’t ever talked about it again since then?”

I shook my head.

“Levy!” She put her hands on my shoulders and shook me slightly. “What the hell is wrong with you?! Don’t just let this opportunity pass by! Gajeel is a great guy, and sure he won’t be here long, but that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy his company while he’s here.”

“You have no idea how much I wish I could do that,” I sighed. “But I can’t, Lu. I’ve already let myself get way too attached to him, and same goes for Kaia. When they leave, I’m going to need to be there for her, not worrying about my own sadness.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it,” she frowned, crossing her arms.

“How so?” I frowned back.

“You’re using Kaia as a scapegoat to hide behind so you don’t have to put yourself out there. Gajeel is the first guy since Freed who has made you feel happy like this, so why hide from that?”

“I just told you why,” I snapped.

“Because you’re afraid of getting hurt again.” She paused, her expression softening. “But if you know he’s going to leave, then you can prepare for that. Until then, just be happy in the moment.”

“Gajeel agreed with me, though,” I said. “Gajeel and I like each other, and that is great. But we can’t date each other, and that is fine. I’m okay with how things are now.”

She sighed. “If you think so, then it’s fine I guess.”

I smiled, grabbing her hands. “I know you worry about me, but really, I’m fine with this. I’m happy. I promise.”

She nodded, hugging me. “I still think you should at least make out with him a few times,” she grumbled in my ear as she squeezed me.

“Like you and Natsu?” I smirked.

“You can’t make me feel ashamed about that,” she smirked back. “That man kisses like a God.”

“I had no idea I was so good,” Natsu chuckled from the doorway, causing Lucy to shriek in surprise.

“You knew!” She gasped, turning on me.

“Not a clue,” I teased.

“I hate you, Levy,” she groaned as Natsu laughed, her face going red.

“You know you love me,” I grinned. “I’d better get going. I picked up a day shift at Mira’s so I could take tonight off for Kaia’s party.”

“Think about what I said,” she called after me as I headed to my car.

I sighed. _I wish it was that easy, Lu, I really do._

 

**_~Gajeel~_ **

“Gajeel?” Kaia asked from the passenger seat. I had agreed to let her sit up front—since it was her birthday.

“Hm?”

“Can we go somewhere fun today instead of school? I won’t tell mom if you don’t.”

I chuckled. “No can do, lass. Yer mom’d kill me if I didna take ya to school.”

“We could go to a museum or something. That’s still learning, right?”

I sighed as I parked the car, turning to look at her. “Why are ya so resistant to go?”

“I hate school,” she mumbled, looking down at her feet. “It’s boring.”

“I don’ think tha’s the issue.”

She was quiet a moment before suddenly, to my shock and dismay, burst into tears.

“Whoa, whoa, alright,” I said, getting out of the car and opening her door, crouching down to face her. “Wha’s all that abo’?”

“I get made fun of at school,” she cried, wiping at her teary face and runny nose. “S-Some of the kids make fun of me because I don’t have a dad. They—they say mean things about him, and about mama, too.”

“Hey, listen here,” I told her, putting my hands on her face. “I don’ know everything abo’ him, because I never met him, but I _do_ know tha’ your da was a good man. An’ he loved you and Levy more than anything.”

“Then why won’t mama talk about him?” She asked, still crying.

“I—” _Damn. How the hell am I supposed to answer that without telling her everything?_

“Th-they say that dad left us because he didn’t want me. And since mama was so young, they s-said she didn’t want me either.”

“Do ya really think tha’s true, Lass?” I asked.

She shook her head. “I know mama loves me, a-and that’s why I never told her. I didn’t want to hurt her feelings because I know she works hard. B-But I want to know about dad, and why she won’t ever talk about him, and why she looks so sad when she thinks about him.”

“Some things take time. She’ll tell you when it’s time to. You know she loves you more than anything, and she loves your da almost as much, so give her time. Ok?”

She nodded, wiping her face again when I moved my hands. “Thanks Gajeel,” she sniffed, hugging me tightly. “I love you.”

I stiffened at her words, but quickly hugged her back. “Have a good day at school, Lass.”

I sighed as I watched her walk into the school, waving back as she waved a final goodbye before going inside. “Damn.” I started the car, glancing at the school before making my way back to the inn. “Leaving is gonna be harder on you than it is the Lass,” I grumbled to myself. Those three little words had made my entire chest ache with guilt—even more so when I had stopped myself from saying it back. _No matter how much you love the Lass, you know it’s for the best. She’s hurting already, so don’ make it worse._


	8. Being Ridiculous

“I’m screwed,” I groaned, laying my head on the bar at Mira’s. Levy had wanted to talk about the lass’s party, so we had decided to meet up at Mira’s while she worked an afternoon shift.

“About time,” Sting murmured, sipping on a beer with a smirk.

Natsu snorted, patting me on the back. “How so?”

“I took the lass ta school today.”

“And?” Natsu prompted.

“We had a talk,” I grumbled.

“Yikes.”

“Not _the_ talk, ya git. _A_ talk. Abo’ her da and Levy.”

“How does that make you screwed?” Sting asked.

“Before she left, she told me she loved me,” I groaned.

“An’ I bet ya told her ta have a nice day at school, didn’t ya?” Sting frowned, accusingly.

“What the hell else was I supposed ta say? _‘I love ya, too, lass! Yer such a sweet kid, and I don’ really want ta leave now because I’ve gotten attached to ya!’_ Yeah,” I grumbled, “great plan.”

“If ya get hitched ta Levy, that’ll solve your problems,” Sting snickered.

“Fuck off.”

“Hey guys, thanks for coming.”

I sat up straight at the sound of Levy’s voice. _Shit. I hope she did no’ hear that._

“No problem, Levy,” Sting told her, shooting me another smirk.

“What did ya want ta talk abo’?” Natsu asked.

“I was wondering if I could bother you guys to pick up a few things for me? I have the list and cash here; I’m just afraid I won’t have time to go get it and set it all up before I have to leave to pick Kaia up from school.”

“No’ a problem,” Rogue nodded. “Sting and I can pick up whatever you need while Natsu helps Lucy with the cake.”

“You guys are the best,” Levy beamed, handing Rogue her list and wallet. “There is plenty there, so treat yourselves to lunch with whatever’s left as a thank you,” she told them.

“We told ya,” Sting smiled, “No’ a problem.”

The three of them departed, leaving me alone at the bar with Levy. There were a few patrons sitting at tables, but being early afternoon on a weekday, there really weren’t very many people at the bar.

“Can we talk about Kaia for a minute?” Levy asked, suddenly.

I stiffened, wondering if she had heard my conversation earlier. I had nothing to feel bad about—I’m sure she would have agreed with me not replying to the lass—but I still couldn’t help the guilt that lingered.

“You’re getting her a guitar for her birthday, right?” She asked. “Natsu told Lucy and me about it.”

I let out a breath of relief. “Yeah. It’s bright orange; the lass is gonna love it.”

“Good,” she smiled. “I was going to get her a little amp and a strap for it, but I wanted to make sure you were getting her one before buying them.” She paused a moment to clean a few cups, then sighed. “I also wanted to apologize for what happened last month. Looking back, I know I should have just kept my mouth shut. I only succeeded in making things awkward, and I—”

“It’s fine,” I told her. “You didna make things awkward—at least for me. I’m glad ta know, an’ I don’ regret telling you either. If ya really want ta blame someone, blame Juvia,” I chuckled.

She grinned. “Where is Juvia today? I haven’t seen her since yesterday evening.”

I snorted. “That asshole left to go on an overnight trip with her girlfriend. She says she came here to tour with us, but she really came to see Cana.”

“Alberona?” She asked.

I nodded. “They’ve been long-distance for abo’ a year. Cana came ta visit us half a year ago, so Juvia told her she’d visit this time. An’ since we were here, the timing was perfect.”

Levy chuckled. “I’ve known Cana since I moved to Magnolia. She’s one of our regulars here.”

“I—”

“Can I get some drinks down here?” Another patron called from the end of the bar.

“I’ll talk to you later,” Levy told me. “Thanks for this morning.”

I nodded, watching her take the man’s order. _Damn, Gajeel. You’re in way over your head._

 

**_~Levy~_ **

“And done!” Lucy cheered, putting the last candle on the top of Kaia’s cake.

“Just in time for me to go pick Kaia up from school,” I grinned, looking at my watch. “I think we put those decorations up in the main dining room in record time.”

“It’s amazing how quick things get done with six people,” Natsu agreed. “Go get the lass. I canno’ wait ta see her face when she sees it!”

I laughed. “I’m leaving now. The confetti poppers are on the dining table, so don’t forget about them. And the—”

“We’ve got it, Lev,” Lucy giggled. “Go.”

I nodded, rushing to my car. The drive to Kaia’s school took no time at all, since I was stuck in my own head, thinking about what Gajeel had told me. I noticed that he was acting weird at the bar, so after a little prying I finally got him to break down and tell me what was wrong. Knowing what Kaia had told him about being teased, and about wanting to know about Freed, I had made up my mind that I would tell her about him. I hated that she had hidden the bullying from me, but I knew part of that was my fault. _If I had opened up to her sooner about Freed, I could have saved her from some of it._

“Mama!” Kaia jumped into the front seat and buckled the seatbelt, grinning at me when I gave her a disapproving look.

I sighed, smiling. “Fine. You can sit up front since it’s your birthday.”

She giggled, “I knew you wouldn’t say no.”

“Only because you’re too cute,” I told her.

“Is everyone at Lucy’s for the party?” She asked.

I nodded. “Juvia and Cana should be there by the time we get back, and everyone else was already there.”

“I can’t wait to eat the cake Lucy made!”

I chuckled. “She does make great cake.”

“Do you think Stoorworm will be here for my birthday next year?” Kaia asked, suddenly.

“Kaia—”

“I know,” she smiled, sadly, “they’re only here for a little bit.”

“Maybe we’ll go visit them next Summer.”

She nodded. “Maybe.”

“Hey, cheer up, Kai-bear! Today is your birthday, so no sad thoughts!” I said, tickling her.

She laughed, pushing my hand away. “Mama!”

As soon as I parked the car, she was throwing the door open and running for the building. I jogged after her, catching up to her as she ran inside.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Came a chorus as confetti poppers were set off. Kaia shrieked in laughter, shaking confetti from her hair.

“Who’s ready for some party games?” Lucy asked, to which Kaia and the other children all shouted in confirmation.

“I’ll give you a hand,” I smiled, following after them.

The games and dinner went by quickly. I was glad we had set everything up beforehand—it made things run a bit more smoothly, which helped keep the children entertained while Lucy and I finished dinner. After dinner, I couldn’t help but laugh as I watched all of the children devour their cake so they could get to the opening presents part of the party.

Even though I knew Kaia was excited to open all of them, she took her time, hugging each person in thanks after opening the present they had given her. Most of the presents consisted of books—one of the only things she had asked for when prompted about what she wanted.

When it was time for Gajeel’s, I think he was more excited than Kaia was as he placed the large box in front of her. She tore through the paper, causing everyone to laugh as it flew everywhere. When she finally opened the box and pulled out the bright orange guitar, her jaw dropped, and her green eyes mirrored the size of saucers. She looked at Gajeel as if she wasn’t sure the guitar was really hers, and when he nodded, she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she shrieked with joy.

“Thank you so much! I love it, dad!” She quickly let go, looking embarrassed as she wiped her teary eyes. “I—I mean, Gajeel. Thank you, Gajeel. You’re the best. I love it. I can’t wait to have my first lesson on it!”

He looked startled, but quickly recovered and smiled down at her, patting her on the top of the head. “Aye Lass. I look forward ta teachin’ ya more.”

She smiled, hugging the guitar to her chest.

“That just leaves mine then,” I chuckled, giving her my present. “It’s not as awesome as Gajeel’s,” I told her while she opened the amp, “but it will come in handy.”

She gasped when she saw the amp, and hugged me. “Thank you, mama! It’s perfect!”

“I’m glad you like it,” I smiled, kissing her. “Happy birthday, Kai-bear.”

 

**_~Gajeel~_ **

It was silent as I helped Levy clean up the kitchen after the party, Everyone had gone home for the night, and Levy had shooed Lucy away, insisting she let her clean up since Lucy had done so much to prepare for it. I had argued with her for a solid three minutes before she gave in and let me stay to help, but after that, we had been quiet.

After about twenty minutes, she broke the silence. “About earlier—”

“Don’t. ‘S fine,” I interrupted, feeling embarrassed as we stood next to each other at the sink, me washing and her rinsing the dishes.

“I’m going to tell her,” Levy said, sounding resolute. “I’ve decided to tell her about Freed.”

“Because of what happened earlier?”

She shook her head. “I decided this morning at the bar, after you told me about the bullying. What happened earlier was just an accident. Kids do that.”

“I don’ mind,” I blurted before I could bite my tongue. I flinched when she stumbled with the dish in her hands and looked up at me, startled.

“You don’t?”

“Well, I mean, it’s no’ really a big deal,” I shrugged, trying to play it off.

She sighed, going back to rinsing. “But it is. I know you care about Kaia, and I’m honestly ecstatic about how much she cares about you and everyone else in Stoorworm, but I don’t want her getting the wrong idea about you staying. In a few months, you’ll be gone. And that’s that. Even if you do stay in contact—which I hope you do—it won’t be the same. Kaia—”

“What if I don’t?” I put the dishes down and turned to her, meeting her confused gaze.

“Don’t what?”

“What if I don’ leave?”

“What?”

“What if I stay?”

“W-Why would you do that?” She asked, looking dumbfounded.

“You,” I said, “and the lass. I—”

“No!” She shook her head, taking a step away from the sink—away from _me_. “Don’t be ridiculous. You can’t stay here.”

“Why no’?”

She frowned. “Gajeel, you have an entire _life_ back home! With friends, and family, and—”

“What if I like this one more?” I asked.

She let out an incredulous laugh. “You barely even know me.”

“I—”

“And I barely know you.”

“Then _get_ to know me,” I said, closing the distance between us.

She shook her head again. “I can’t have this conversation with you. I’m sorry.”

Before I could stop her, she pushed passed me and was running up the stairs. I heard her apartment door shut before I could even take a step.

“Well, fuck.”


End file.
